Some Good Old Southern Charm
by celmore
Summary: Emmylou is just your normal, average, hard working American girl. Expect… she's not! She is a wizard and some how becomes the hostess to a John Doe who cannot seem to do anything for him self. And to make matter worse, she may or may not be falling for said John Doe. Her life could not get any more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well this is one of my first stories to write. I really like this story and I am very excited about it. I don't know what made me think this story up, but it start out going to be a one short thing I keep going ideas so now it's going to be longer. I really hope you like this story, because that is the reason I write them! This first chapter is just a short intro, please don't just read this and give up on me. The next chapter is where the story really gets started, but I had to put the intro in here or you guys would not know what was going on. Well that enough of my rambling, so here is the story…**

James knew he was going down a path that his family was unhappy with. Yes, he is the star chaser for Puddlemere United, he can have any girl he wants, he has an amazing flat in central London (five bedrooms, 4 baths, a huge kitchen, a living room, and a study), and, even without his parent's money, he is rich.

But he went to clubs and came home with a different girl every night just to tell her to leave in the morning. He had not been to a weekly Sunday dinner at the burrow in three months and had not seen any of his family in about a month. Sometimes he would talk with Freddy (since they were flat mates) but never for long and never anything other thing "hey" or "see you later." The only people he every hung out with were his quidditch team.

But he had everything he ever wanted so he was happy, right?

The music was blaring when he entered the club. _'Just want I need to forget everything'_ thought James. Puddlemere United had just won another game; make them the only undefeated team. Which meant it was time to party.

As the night went one James started to feel that normal feeling of being drunk, letting him know it was time to pick up girl and get out of here. He had his pick of any girl; he had even had offers to leave as soon as he got there. So he started to look around and find a girl who was drunker than him self, but then one of his teammates told him of an awesome party in Rome, telling James that there will be Italian girls there.

So James thought that was a much better idea, he has not been with many Italian girls. So he focused on Rome (as focused as he could get while drunk) and apparate away.

The next thing he noticed was the smell of garage and then there was nothing.

Emmylou did not have much in life, just a small but homey apartment with two bedrooms one bath, the only family she had was her cat Captain, and her job that she loved. But with as little as she had she was happy, and anyone who meet her knew it.

Emmylou had been an orphan since the age of 17 when her mom passed away for cancer. Her dad had died when she was 5, a guy tired to rob a bank and her dad got in the way. Luckily for her when she was not at Hogwarts, she was able to stay at an old family friend's house. After Hogwarts, she moved back home to Georgia and found a job, an apartment, and started college to become a nurse.

It was not easy working full time and going to school full time, but it was worth it. Emmylou has always thought that anything you do in life will be so much better if you have to work at it, rather then have it just given to you. She was a nurse at a small Hospital in Rome, Georgia. Her patients loved her and she loved helping them.

So when she went into work one Monday morning she did not expect her world to be changed forever by a mysterious new patient.

 **So guys tell me what you think, do you like it as much as I do? Please leave a review; I would love to hear back from you so I can put in what you want to read. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, so here is chapter two. In this chapter you really get to meet the characters, so I hope you like it.**

"Good morning Susan, anything new for today?"

"Oh, good morning sweetly. Not much has happened, you have the same two patients plus a new patient that was brought in yesterday." Susan the head nurse said. Susan was an old lady with a gentle smile and was the stereotypical steal magnolia. She was one of the two nurses who worked with me.

"OH MY WORD, have you seen the new patient? He is tall, dark, and handsome." Ashley basically screamed as she run over to me.

"Ashley, please stop. I am sure the other patients don't want to hear you swoon over someone." I said rounding my eyes at her. Ashley was the other nurse, and was fresh out of college. She was a great nurse, but need to grow up a little bit.

"Fine, but he is hot! You are so lucky he is your patient."

"Okay I'm done, I'm going to check on my patients." Then I turned and left Susan and Ashley taking about the mysterious new patient.

"Morning Jim, how are you feeling today?" I asked my 80 year old patient.

"Good Morning angel. I am feeling much better now that you're here." Jim had Alzheimer's, and thought I was his wife from back when they first meet. It makes me sad but I go along with it just to help him.

"Well I am glad I can make you feel better. What can I get you for breakfast this morning?"

"Well how about pancakes with a side of you?" Jim smiled and winked, making me laugh.

"I can get you pancakes, but I am a little busy, sorry." I smiled as I walked out to check on the next patient.

"Good morning Sarah." Sarah was a 17 year old girl with mysophobia, a very severe case of germophobia.

"Not bad, have you washed your hands yet?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Yes Sarah I have. Now want can I do to make you more comfortable?"

"I'm fine." Sarah trying to put her mask even closer to her face.

"Okay, if you need anything just let me know."

Finally I made my way to the new patient's room. Quickly looking at his file and found out he came in unconscious so we do not have much information about him. That did not give me a lot to go on but I had a job to do. _'Here goes nothing'_ I thought.

When I walked into the room and saw a young man, looking up as I entered, and looked to be around 23. I had to admit, Ashley was right. He was very handsome. He had very dark hair and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. He was very tall, almost to tall for the bed. There was something about him that was familiar. I don't know what, just something.

"Good morning, my name is Emmylou. I will be your nurse. Now I was looking at your chart and it seems we do not have your name. So can you tell me so we can get it on record?" I smiled as I asked this.

"I… I'm… I don't know! BLOOD HELL, I don't know who I am." He was freaking out, it was very easy to tell. He started running his hands through his hair very quickly.

"Calm down, it will be okay. Can you tell me anything about what happened before you were brought here?" I was trying to get any clue about him.

"Umm, no. The only thing I remember is some thing smelling horrible, then I woke up here."

"Okay, I will talk to the doctor and see if there is anything we can do." I quickly walked out of the room, where both Susan and Ashley were waiting to hear about the new patient.

"Well, what is his name?" Susan asked.

"It looks like we have a John Doe on our hands." I said as I went to find the doctor.

\- John Doe's POV -

 _'Who am I,'_ I tried to think back to before I woke up in this room.

I mean surely I can remember something, but no, not even my favorite food. It was frustrating to say the least. And where was that nurse at? What was her name? Emalia, Maggie Lou, no Emma Sue. Right? Man, I just want to get out of this room and find something I can remember.

Just then an older gentleman in a white lab coat (must be the doc) walked in followed by nurse-what's-her-name.

"Hello, I am Doctor Brown. Emmylou here tells me you have a case of amnesia."

 _'Emmylou that's right.'_ I thought.

"Um… I guess. Is there anything you can do?"

"I'm sorry to say no. Amnesia is a tricky thing. Most of the time you memories came back on their own, sometimes quickly and other times it can take awhile."

"MOST OF THE TIME. You mean I could possible never know who I really am?"

"It's a possibility, but don't worry. It hardly ever happens." With that the doctor walked out of the room, leave me even more worried than before. Doctors supposed to make you feel better, right?

"Sorry about him, he is a great doctor. Just not that good at telling people things in a gentle way." Emmylou gave a small laugh, and for some reason I wanted to hear her laugh for real.

She was a very pretty girl, well woman. She was short probably only 5'1' with black hair and dark brown eyes. Her smile was a genuine, not one the she put on for a front.

"What am I going to do? I can't live the rest of my life not knowing who I am or if I have a family out there looking for me." I was starting the freak out again and ran my hand through my hair.

"Listen to me, it will be ok. I will help you in any way I can, and in no time you will be back to your old life." She smiled and then left the room say she had other patient but would be back.

I believed her. I don't know why, but the way she said it and her smile made me.

-Emmylou's POV -

It had been four days since the John Doe was found. And when I got to work that Friday morning, bad news was waiting.

"What do you mean you are discharging him?" I asked Doctor Brown, becoming very angry.

"Well there is nothing wrong with him physically, so we can not keep him here."

"But he has no where to go, no money, nobody he knows." I tried to explain.

"That is not the hospitals responsibility. He will be discharge by the end of the day. If you feel this strongly about it, then I am sure you will have no problem with him staying at your place."

I watched shock as Doctor Brown walked away. _'Him stay at my place, I don't even know him.'_

I had no clue what to do, so I just started my normal rounds.

I was right in the middle of talking to Jim (while he flirted with me), when I heard an ear-shattering scream for Sarah's room. I ran to there as fast as I could, getting there the same time as Susan and Ashley. What I saw made me want to stop and laugh ( _'to bad I can't'_ ).

John Doe was at the bathroom door, looking pale as a ghost, trying to get Sarah to come out.

"Come on Sarah, I am sorry. It's not the bad." He tried and finally looked my way with a look begging me to help.

"Ashley, if you would place escort him back to his room. Susan go and get my new scrubs for Sarah." I said and everyone immediately did want I told them to do.

"Sarah, sweetly. Come out of the bathroom. It's okay. Mrs. Susan went to go and get you some clean clothes to change into." I tried to talk really softly, because last time she lock her self in the bathroom it took us six hours to get her out.

"Are you sure? Is he gone?" She asked nervously.

I chuckled at the girl, "Yes, there is no one in here but me and you."

"O… Okay, I am coming out."

It took me about two hours to get Sarah calmed down and situated. I really wanted to march right into the John Doe's room and demand to know what he was think, but I knew I had to handle this with professionalism.

When I got to his room he was at the door waiting to talk to me.

"Is she okay? I swear I did not do anything to hurt her."

"She is fine, Sarah has a severe case of germophobia. Care to tell me why you were in her room and what happen to make her scream?"

He started running his hand through his hair (a nerves habit, another thing we can add to the very short list of things we know about him), and walked back into his room sitting on the bed.

"Well, you see, I was getting extremely board of staying in only this room; so I thought I would go and talk to some of the other patients and when I got to her room everything was fine. But then I sneezed and she screamed and you know the rest."

"Okay I guess that explains it, but next time just stay in your room." I turned to leave, but then I remembered the he was getting discharged in a couple of hours.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Doctor Brown told me that you are getting discharged today. So you will not have to stay in this room anymore." I tried to put on a smile because I knew this was not good news.

"Great! Wait, I don't have any where to go. What and I going to do?" Once again he ran his hand through his hair. (Yep definitely a habit.)

"I don't know, give me time to try and figure something out. Okay?" This time I did leave knowing I had to find a place for him to stay that was not with myself.

 **Well what do you think? Do you like Emmylou? What are your thoughts on John Doe? Please leave a review! Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! So here is chapter three. I hope you like it!**

\- John Doe's POV -

 _'What was I going to do?'_ I had nowhere to go and no money to get food. They cannot just throw me out on the streets to that. I could tell Emmylou was worried too. She tried to smile when she told me like it was a good thing, but as she left; she had a look that I just knew it was not as great as it seemed. All day, I just sat looking out the window thinking tonight I was going to be out there with nowhere to go.

\- 3 hours later -

"Hi" Emmylou walked in my room looking nervous. "So I have tried all day to find a place for you to stay."

"And?"

"Well, no one wanted to take in a person they do not know, especially one who does not know who he is. But I have decided to let you stay at my place."

 _'Wow, I was not excepting that.'_

"Thanks, but why? I mean its not that I am not appreciative, but you don't know me anymore than I do." I was confused why was she helping me? Yes she was my nurse and was supposed to help, but after I leave the hospital that was it.

Emmylou gave a small smile before saying, "Honestly, I don't know. It just felt right. So here are your things you came in with. I was told your clothes smell strongly of alcohol so I will go and get you some clean scrubs you can wear until we get you some more clothes."

I took the bag from her as she walked out the door. I looked in to see a pair of dark jeans, a blue button up, a leather jacket, shoes, and a strange stick that looked kind of like one of those wands you see in movies. _'Am I some type of comic book nerd?'_ Man, I keep getting more confused instead of everything becoming clearer.

"You ready to go?" Emmylou asked. I notice she had on a jacket and had her purse with her, _'must be going home for the day.'_

"Yeah, are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, I asked for the rest of the day off so we could get you settled in." She smile then turn walking out of the hospital with me trailing her.

"So I will thinking, if we are going to be living together I am going to need something besides 'hey you' to call you."

"Um, I don't know what have you been calling me since I came in?"

"Well, if someone comes in with out an identity, we call them John Doe or Jane Doe."

 _'John, I can work with that.'_ It does not really seem to fit, but what other option did I have.

"I guess we can stick with John."

"Great! Well John, here is my car." I don't know what type of car I expected her to drive but this was not it. It was a dark green Mazda MX-3 and looked like it had seen better days. Some of the paint was chipping off and had one mix-matched fender. But all of this was fine; it was that fact that I don't know if I can fit into the car. Emmylou, being as short as she was, could easy see over the top and it looked as if the car only can up to her waist.

"Sorry I know its older, but it runs like a champ." She blushed a little before getting in. And all I could think of was getting her to blush again; because it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

When we drove up to Emmylou's apartment I had a since that it was somewhere anyone would fill at home. Emmylou took me on a quick tour of the apartment. We started of entering into a living room with a big comfy couch and love seat, a large shag rug, an electric fireplace with a TV on top of it. The kitchen was a galley style and had retro decoration. After the kitchen she showed me my room. It was simply decorated (just like the rest of the apartment), it was all badge colored with the vintage theme. The shared bathroom was small but had enough room for both of them to move around.

"Well that's about it. While you settle in, I will go out and get you some clothes to wear other then throws scrubs."

"Thanks, Emmylou. I don't know where I would be with out you." She smiled out me, I felt my heart flutter, and I smiled back.

\- Emmylou's POV -

As I shut the door to John's room, I was trying to calm my heart down. His smile seemed to make it start to beat faster. _'Oh, what am I going to do?'_

When I got back from shopping. I was expecting John to be on the couch watching TV, or maybe in his room taking a nap. _'Is that what I got? NOPE.'_ I walked into smoke coming from the kitchen _('I'm surprised the fire alarms are not going off.')_ , there was soap and water coming out of the washer, and I can hear Captain going crazy from the bathroom.

"What is going on in here?" John came out of the kitchen with a bewildered expression.

"Well first off your cat is evil, so I locked it in the bathroom. I was going to try and clean me clothes and make dinner since your were being so nice to help me. But then the food started to burn and soap started coming out of that machine. I did not know what to do."

He looked so helpless and frazzled running his hands through his hair; I just started laughing and could not stop. Eventually John started laughing too and we both had to lean on each other to hold ourselves up.

"Ok" I laughed some more. "First off open a window so we can get some smoke out of here, and I will go and stop the washer." John quickly went to the window and while his back was turned I flicked my wand and the soap was cleaned up. _'I have got to be really careful I not let him see me do magic.'_ Not that would be much of a problem; I hardly ever used magic. I lived like a muggle and loved it. I never had to worry about if someone would see me using magic or if someone came over I could cook with out it.

"Wow, that was fast."

"Um… yet I can clean super fast when I need to." Oh goodness, that sounded fake even to myself. "So now that we sorted out this, why is my cat evil?"

I smirked as he squirmed uncomfortably.

"Well, as I went to go into the bathroom I may or may not have stepped on its tail and it got mad; so I slammed the door and have not gone there."

"OH, poor Captain!" As I opened the door Captain ran out and went straight under the couch.

"What is it with you can making people so scared they must hid?"

"Um…"

"Never mind. But rule number one; CAPTAIN (not it) is family so treat him nicely, because if it comes down to choosing him or you, I chose him. Okay"

"Okay" John shuffled his foot back a forth. I was trying to look anger, but I just could not when he looks so cute.

\- 4 months later -

Since John had started living with me, I have come to find out some small things about him. First off he knew nothing about cooking; after his first day there I tried to teach him some basic, but it was like teaching someone off of that show 'Worst Cooks in America.' Yeah he was that bad. We got takeout more times than I care to say. Secondly he was most definitely from somewhere in England. I found this out from his British accent to the phrases he said and the words he used (rubbish instead of trash) and him not knowing any of the good TV show. Thirdly, in his life before the accident, he was an athlete. We went out running one night ( _'Because goodness, knows after all the takeout we had I needed it'_ ) and he could run circles around me, and I am in pretty good shape. I did not go running with him after that, but he went out everyday.

But after four months, he still did not have a clue to who he was.

"Em," his nickname for me, _'that's so sweet; he gave me a nickname. Awwww'_ "I have been thinking."

I looked up from my cereal, _'oh no that can never be good.'_

"We know I am from somewhere in England, or stayed there long enough to get a British accent. So maybe if I go there then I might remember something."

He looked at me with those big puppy dog eyes that I just can't say no too ( _'He figured that out way to quickly in my opinion'_ ).

"I don't know John, I mean England is quite large. It could take you mouths to even find a store you went into maybe one time." I was trying to reason with him, but (if possible) his eyes got even bigger and he stuck his lip out making a rather cute pouty face.

I sighed in defeat. "Oh, okay. Let me go make a call, I think I have some vacation days saved up."

"YOU ARE THE BEST," John picked me up and spun in a circle. I started laughing and Captain ran for cover. John and Captain still don't get along very well.

"John! Put me down, I can't breath!"

"Sorry, I am just so excited. This could be it Em. I could find out who I am."

I just smiled at him; he really was excited. He was like a kid at Christmas.

 **So, what did you think? Please review and let me knew. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, so here is chapter four. I am really happy with this story so far and I have some ideas for one-shorts based on these characters. I hope y'all like it.**

\- John's POV -

Emmylou was able to get two months off of work. This upset both Jim and Sarah, but she calmed them down enough to where they would not cause too much trouble. She also got one of her neighbors to take care of Captain for her; I for one was not sad to say goodbye to the devil cat.

We decide to start our search in London and booked our flight that night. Emmylou apparently does not fly well; while I was sleep she stayed awake pretty much the whole flight. But the good news is, when we landed in London she had everything worked out. We would spend the first week in central London, the next two weeks in north London, and two more weeks in south London. After this we would decide where to go for the last three weeks.

I wanted to start look around immediately, so we quickly found our hotel and unpacked. As we were unpacking I remembered I brought my 'wand' or what ever it was with me. Don't ask me why, because I don't know why it just seemed right. Almost like I should have it with me at all times. So I ended up caring it with me as Em and I set out into London. After three hours of walking around central London both of us were tired and hungry.

"John why don't we stop and get something to eat? You can focus better after you eat."

"Okay, guess your right. Look there is a pub over there."

When we walked into the pub I had an instant feeling that something was not right. I don't know why, it looked like an okay place. Not the nicest, but not the worst. We found a table off to one side away from everyone else and gave our order to the waitress. I looked at Em and notice how she looked uneasy also. She kept looking out of the corner of her eye like she was waiting for someone to jump us. I looked more openly at the people in the pub. Most were rough looking men who were look at Em in a lustful manner. Once our food arrived we ate fasts, paid, and got out of there.

"Man, that place gave me the creeps." Em said giving a little shutter.

"Yeah me, too"

I still did not have a great feeling; we needed to get out of here and fast. But then five guys came out of nowhere and got in front of us. I looked around but there was no one else on the street. _'This is London, isn't suppose to be busy?'_

"Hey there pretty lady, why don't you leave this boy and come hang out with some real men?" The big guy in front said; he was bald and had a scar over his left eye.

"No, I think I will stay with present company. Thank you very much" Em took a step back and I got in front of her. _'Aw, Em always the proper southern lady.'_ I almost laugh at the look on their faces when she talked so sweetly to them.

"Come on, him really? Why would you want to waste your time with him when I can give you so much more."

I was getting really anger, NO ONE, I mean no one talks to my Emmylou like that! _'Wait MY Emmylou, where did that come from?'_ The men all took a step towards us and Em grabbed hold of my arm. I could tell she was scared. I instantly got my wand. I raised it up and flicked it. The next thing I knew, there were five guys on the ground, and I took Em's hand and ran. I don't know where I was going, but I did not want to be there when those guys woke up or the cops got there.

We ended up at a park, I don't know why but it looked familiar. _'Maybe I can here a lot when I was a kid.'_ I turned to tell Em that I remembered the park but stop when I saw her face.

"What was that?" She seemed confused.

"Um… I don't know, I just did it out of instinct I guess."

"John do you know what this means?" I shook my head no. "I means you are a wizard and that you most likely went to Hogwarts. So some one there will know who you are."

"Really? Wow, I may find out who I am. Wait, how do you know about Hogwarts and magic?"

"Well… you see… the things is… I am a witch and kind of went to Hogwarts too." She almost whispered the last part, but I still caught what she said.

"If you went to Hogwarts, then how do you not know who I am? And why do you live like a muggle?"

"I was not very sociable at Hogwarts, I pretty much stayed in ether my room or the library. And as for why I live like a muggle; well, I like it. There really is no other reason."

"Really? I would have imagined you as the social butterfly. You had lots of friends… maybe dates?"

"Do I hear some jealousy in your voice?" She smirked at me.

"Nn… NO. Maybe."

 _'Man I just stuttered.'_ I looked up and then noticed how close we were. We were pretty much touching noses. I gently cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes. I leaned in and our lips touched.

It was the best kiss I have ever had. When we broke apart, I looked into Em's eyes. _'Was she mad that we kissed? Does she regret it?'_ She smiled at me and I felt the weight of the world come off my shoulders.

"Yet, there was most definitely jealousy there." This made both of us start laughing.

"Come on, it's getting late. Lets get back to the hotel." We set off hand in hand.

\- Emmylou's POV -

I had told John that one of my friends from Hogwarts lived in London not far from where we were staying. She was the only friend I kept in touch with after graduation. We were both in Gryffindor, but she was a year younger than me.

"Ok so my friend lives about two block that way. You ready?" I pointed in the direction we need to go and looked at John. He did not look so hot. Ever since we found out he was a wizard; his memory started coming back slowly.

"I don't know Emmylou. I mean I just have this feeling that who I was before the accident was not a good person. I don't know if I want to go back to being him."

"John, look at me." He slowly turned and I looked into his green eyes. "You do not have to go back to be anyone you don't want to be. How you act and what you do is your chose; now leave the past in the past. That is why it is called the PAST. It has already happened and you learn from it and move on."

"Okay, your right. Lets go."

We made it to her apartment ( _'I mean flat, we are in London. I need to use the right words'_ ) after fifteen minutes of walking around. We got lost, but John did not want to admit that he was lost. BOYS. We went to her floor and I knocked on the door.

"Coming." Come a voice from in side. "Emmylou, how are you?"

"Hey, Rose. I am great. How are you?" Yes, Rose Weasley was my friend from Hogwarts. We bonded over books and wrote letters to each over the years.

"Um, so so. Our family has been going thought some awful stuff right now. Sorry to be rude, but why are you here?"

Before I could say anything, Rose looked behind me and jumped at John. Okay maybe attacked is a better word.

"HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THOUGHT? WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOM AND DAD? AND YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER ALL THIS TIME? AUNT GINNY CRIED FROM TWO WHOLE WEEEKS, BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE A SELFISH, HORRIBLE, DEADFUL, LOATHSOME PRAT!"

While Rose was yelling at John (and hitting might I add) I put a silencing charm around us, so she would not be heard.

"Rose sweetly… Rosie… ROSE WEASLEY GET OFF OF HIM!" Now it was my turn to yell. She looked startled, but got off. I took a deep breath to calm down and made everyone go inside. I quickly looked over John to make sure Rose had not done too much harm. He looked white as a sheet and Rose looked ready to kill him.

"Okay, Rose care to explain?" I tried to ask in a way that would not set her off again. _'She can be really scary when she gets mad.'_

"Well, this prat is the reason my family has been going thought so much."

"Wait, what? How am I the reason?"

This just made Rose even madder. "How are you the reason? HOW ARE YOU THE REASON?" she screeched. "You bloody disappeared that's how. Everyone was worried sick. My dad and your dad spent weeks looking for you. And you have the nerve to show up here after what six months of nothing. No letter or call saying you were fine. We all thought you were dead." She was getting worked up again. And that is when it hit me. _'I have been living with James Potter. THE JAMES POTTER.'_

"Okay STOP! Rose, he doesn't know who he is. And I just now figured it out."

James Potter and I never once talked while at Hogwarts. He was the most popular kid in the school, even when he was a first year. And to make matters worse, I had a huge crush on him when we were in fifth year. Ever girl did, but that is what kept me in the library and my room as often as I could be. You see there was this girl Rachel Brown. She was a Gryffindor in the same year as James and I. James and her went out like once, but she claimed him as hers. She somehow ( _'I still don't know how'_ ) found out I had a crush on him, and made the rest of my fifth year miserable.

How had I not seen it? I mean the hair, the eyes, and the gorgeous body. Then again I avoided James like the plague sixth and seventh year. _'Not that it was hard, like I said earlier we never talked.'_

"How did I not see it?" I asked aloud.

"Wait, what do you mean he does not know how he is?"

"Well six months ago, he showed up in the town where I work with amnesia. We have been trying ever seen to get his memory back, but had no luck until yesterday."

"Okay, this is all lovely talk about what happened six months ago, but WHO AM I?"

"Oh, sorry. Right well you are James Sirius Potter." After I said that he passed out.

 **Well, look at that our John Doe is James Sirius Potter. What are your thoughts so far? What do you think about James and Emmylou's kiss? James being jealous? Emmylou's school past? Please review and let me know! Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well this story keeps getting better and better! I realized the other day, I had not said, anything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling not me, as sad as that makes me.**

\- James' POV -

I knew going to see Emmylou's friend was a bad idea. Now her friend, Rose, was attacking me and saying all of these things that sounded awful.

"HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU PUT US THROUGH? WHAT ABOUT YOUR MOM AND DAD? AND YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AFTER ALL THIS TIME? AUNT GINNY CRIED FROM TWO WHOLE WEEEKS, BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ARE A SELFISH, HORRIBLE, DEADFUL, LOATHSOME PRAT!"

Wow, if what she is saying is true; I must be a horrible person.

"Rose sweetly… Rosie… ROSE WEASLEY GET OFF OF HIM!" She finally got off and we went into her flat. _'Not smart Em. She just attacked me, and you want to go into her layer'_ I really wanted to say, but thought that it was better to say quiet.

"Okay, Rose care to explain?" Emmylou sweetly said.

 _'Man, this chick can be scary when she gets mad.'_

"Well, this prat is the reason my family has been going thought so much."

 _'WHAT,'_ I would never, okay maybe.

"Wait, what? How am I the reason?"

Not the best thing to say, I could see it on Rose's red face and how Emmylou just rolled her eyes. "How are you the reason? HOW ARE YOU THE REASON?" she screeched, like literally screeched. "You bloody disappeared that's how. Everyone was worried sick. My dad and your dad spent weeks looking for you. And you have the nerve to show up here after what six months of nothing. No letter or call saying you were fine. We all thought you were dead."

I could not have done all of that. I mean for the last six months I have been in Georgia with… Oh. No wonder they were so worried, I have not contacted them (who ever they were) in so long.

"Okay STOP! Rose, he doesn't know who he is. And I just now figured it out."

Em knew who I was. We must have known each other at Hogwarts, but we could not have been close because she just now figured it out.

"How did I not see it?" She asked her self quietly.

"Wait, what do you mean he does not know how he is?" Rose asked

"Well six months ago, he showed up in the town where I work with amnesia. We have been trying ever seen to get his memory back, but had no luck until yesterday."

Many emotions passed across Rose's face shock, guilt, happiness, to confusion.

"Okay, this is all lovely talk about what happened six months ago, but WHO AM I?" It was like watching one of those suspense movies Em likes; you almost get to see who did it but not quite.

"Oh, sorry. Right well you are James Sirius Potter." Then everything was black.

As I started to come too, I heard voices.

"So he has been living with you all this time?" That voice sounds so familiar, but whom does it belong too?

"Yeah, I knew he looked familiar. If I would have just seen it at the beginning none of this would be have happened, and your family would not have going through so much." That was Em; I would recognize her voice anywhere.

"Oh, Emmylou. We don't blame you. James was going down a path that we knew would end up bad. I was just a matter of time." That was Rose, my cousin? Yes my cousin Rose, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. _'Woo hoo my memory is coming back. Oh how I have missed you.'_

"Yeah, Em. If anything this is James' fault."

"Only I can call her that," I practically growled at the first voice (a males voice).

"James your awake!" Em came up to me quickly as I rolled off of the couch. I pulled her into a hug and sent a death glare at the guy in the room.

 _'Aww, Scorpius Malfoy we meet again.'_

Scorpius put his hands up as if surrendering.

"Wait, are you two a couple?" Rose asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Kind of. It just happened so… yeah. New topic." Emmylou stuttered out. She was still in my arms and I had no intention of letting her go.

"Oh, James I am so sorry I said all of those horrible things to you and attacked you."

"Wait you attacked him? Man, I wish I was here to see that." Scorpius looked as if he was trying to keep from laughing.

"It's ok Rose, I have not been that good of a cousin so I deserved it. I sorry for everything I did to you and the rest of the family."

After that Em and I left to go back to the hotel. I needed time to think after getting back all of my memories and it seemed as if Emmylou was thinking really hard about something, too.

"Hey, you ok?" I asked Em.

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry I should be the one to ask if you're ok. So are you ok?"

"I am fine, I mean I just found out I single handily messed up me family but you know I fine. So what did you mean back there when you said 'If I would have just seen it at the beginning none of this would be have happened'? None of this is your fault Em."

She looked down and side heavily. "Well, if I would have remembered you from Hogwarts then you could have gone back to you family and they could have helped you get your memories back sooner, and would not have had to worry about you for six months."

We stopped walking and I looked at her and took her hands in mine. "Em, don't blame you self for this. I made the decision. It's my fault, besides we were not close in Hogwarts so why would you have remembered me?" I gave her a dashing smile and she laughed.

"So when are you going to go and see your family?"

"Well tomorrow is Sunday so they will all be at the Borrow. So we can go there to tomorrow that way everyone will know at the same time." I started walking again, but Emmylou was not walking beside me so I looked back and saw she was still looking at the ground.

"Em, you ok?"

"James… I think going to see your family is something you need to do on your own."

"WHAT, why?" _'Why did she not want to come with me?'_

"Well, you have been gone soon long and I am sure everyone will want to checkup with you. So y'all don't need me in the way."

"Em, you could never be in the way. And besides I know my mom and she will want to meet you."

"James, I just feel this is the right thing to do."

\- Emmylou's POV -

\- The next day -

James had left to go and see his family and I was worried. _'I really hope it is going good with his family.'_ Since I did not go with James, I wondered around London all day. We had planned on meeting up at the Leaky Cauldron at seven for dinner.

As seven rolled around I walked into the pub. I looked around, but James was not here yet so I decided to go sit at a table in the back. James walked in about five minutes after.

"Hey Em!" He waved happily. _'That's a good sign.'_ He can over to my table and gave me a kiss before sitting down across from me.

"So, tell me. How was your family time?" I could tell he was really excited about something.

"It went great! Everyone was so happy to see that I am alive and back. It took forever to get everyone settled down enough so we could eat."

"That's wonderful James. So I guess everything will go back to normal now."

 _'Wait, I don't want it to go back to normal.'_ My normal is boring, and James will be in a completely different country if it goes back to normal.

"No" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, my old normal was… lets just say bad. And beside if everything went back to being 'normal' then you would not be here." He smiled at me and my heart stopped.

"You want me to move here?" I did not know what to say, do I want to move here? What about my job? What am I going to do? _'Ok I need to calm down and breath.'_

"Well, yeah. Ether you move here or I move back home with you. Do you not want to still be with me now that you know who I am?" His face fell, and he looked so sad.

"Of course I want to be with you. I just don't know what to do about my job. I mean I have to find a hospital to work at here. And then there is finding a apartment and getting Captain here."

"Wait, you are going to move here?" He had a smile on his face and wide as Texas. I just had to laugh.

"Yes, I am going to move here."

 **So what do you think? Emmylou is moving to London, yay! Aren't James and Emmylou just the cutest couple? Please review, I would love to hear from y'all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again. Well here it is, the final chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

-Emmylou's POV-

I had not seen James in three weeks. After he visited his family I left to go home the next day; ending my vacation early. I gave my boss my two weeks notice and told Susan and Ashley that I was moving to London. It was sad to leave everybody in my hometown, but this is for James and as crazy as it may seem, I was in love with him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and this was the right move.

So I packed up Captain and all of our stuff; then we headed to England. James met me at the airport and I was think the whole time, _'I HATE PLANES! Next time I am going on a boat'_.

"EM!" He yielded picking me up and spinning me around and giving me a kiss. We were both laughing and people were giving us weird looks. "I am so glad you are final here. I have missed you so much."

"James, I am glad to see you too." I said after him finally put me down. "So have to found a place for me to stay yet?"

By the look on his face I knew something was off. "James…" I stretched out his name. _'That is a talent us southern folks have, we can make any name have more syllables than it actually has.'_

"Well… yes and no. Now don't give me that look, I have plenty of rooms at my flat so I thought you could just stay with me. Well, me and Freddy." He put on a smile trying to dazzle me into saying yes.

"Oh, James what am I going to do with you?" I shook my head before saying "fine, but I will find my own place soon."

"Great, but you really don't have, too. Now lets get going."

When we got to James apartment my first thought was ' _yep boys live here_!' It smelled horrible, there were dirty dishes in the sink, and clothes were thrown around the room.

"Gosh James, don't you think you could have cleaned up the place before I got here?"

"Yeah it could be cleaner, but you're going to love it because I am here." He smiled a cheesy smile. So I rounded my eye and walked farther in the flat.

"James have you seen me work uniform?" Freddy asked as he walked out in only his boxers. "AAHHHH" Freddy screamed and jumped behind the couch. "Dude forewarn a guy before bringing a girl into the flat."

It was all I could handle to not bust laughing at his girlish scream. James on the other hand, had not problem letting his laugh out.

"Sorry, Fred. This is Emmylou, by the way."

 _'Well this is just awkward!'_ I gave Freddy a small wave.

"Well, very nice to meet you Emmylou, but if you don't mind I will just be leaving." And with that Freddy ran out of the room, while James and I busted out laughing.

"Ok, so how about you show me one of these 'plenty of rooms' you have."

"Right this way my lady." James said with a dramatic bow and waving his arm out to the side.

"Why thank you fine sir." I giggled as we walked down the hallway, arm in arm, to find me a room.

-James' POV-

-2 hours later-

Having Em here was the best! After she got settled in, she started to clean the flat. Within an hour the flat looked better then it has ever looked. Freddy had left for work; so Em and I were relaxing on the couch when 'BANG' the door slammed open.

"James, are you home?"

"Oh no!" James groaned, "lets hide so she can't find us."

"Nope already found you, and love you too." She said as she sat down on the chair across from us.

"Since James is being so rude, hello I'm Emmylou." Emmylou being the sweet person she is, is making a huge mistake!

"Hi. I'm Dominique, James' cousin. So you are the mysterious American girlfriend. We have heard so much about you; James could not keep his mouth shut."

"Dom! Really, was that necessary?"

"Yes, yes is was!" Dom just smirked at me. _'Ugh, she is so annoying.'_ "I just came over to be a good cousin and let you know that your mom told aunt Hermione, who told granny Weasley, who told my mom, who told me that if she does not get to meet Emmylou soon she will come over here herself with out any warning to meet her."

"Oh no no no, that can't happen."

"Why? I don't understand" Emmylou looked so confused, it was kind of cute.

"Well, you see once my mom is in you flat she never leaves."

"James is right. One time she came over to mine and Roxanne's flat and it took us the full day to get her to leave." Dominique almost shouted.

"Her heart is in the right place, because she just wants the place to be perfect. But sometimes you just want your stuff where you want your stuff. Like when I get home I like to take my socks off and I should be able to leave them where ever I want, right?"

"NO" Both Dom and Em shouted at me making me pout a little.

"Oh, oh ok. Well then we can go see her. That fixes everything." Emmylou smiled and both Dom and I calmed down. After that Dom and Em started talking and I could see there were becoming fast friends, which is not so good for me because boy they can talk. We decided to go and visit my family the next day since it is Sunday and the whole family can meet Emmylou.

-Emmylou's POV-

-Time ship-

Meeting James' family was a little overwhelming but it was still great. Everyone was super nice and welcoming. James' mom was thrilled that she was meeting me, and granny Weasley made a huge meal that was just simple amazing. Now James and I were back at the flat. _'I am still looking for my own.'_ Captain was somewhere in the flat, him and Freddy hit it off really well so most likely with him.

"Em, I am really glad you move here." James said and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"You know what, me too. Who would have guess that we would have ended up together and never talking to each other at Hogwarts?"

"We talked…" I gave him a look that said 'really' "once. Well anyways, at least we are together now."

 _'I could not agree anymore'_ I thought as I snuggled up to James. _'This is shaping up to be a beautiful life.'_

 **Ok, so what do you think? Sorry for skipping Emmylou meet the family. I am not very good at write multiple speaking parts. I know I ended it with out telling you much about what happened to Emmylou and James, but… I am planning on writing some one shorts based off of them and thought this was a good place to end. I am going to make the one shorts all part of a series called 'A Beautiful Life'. So be on the look at. Well please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
